1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting receiver, and more particularly, to a method for controlling power supply to a data transmission channel in a broadcasting receiver which is capable of receiving a cable broadcast.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a cable broadcasting system basically consists of a cable broadcasting station which is a transmitting side transmitting a cable broadcast, and a cable broadcasting receiver which is a receiving side receiving the transmitted cable broadcast.
The cable broadcasting station may also be referred to as a system operator (SO) head-end or multiple system operator (MSO) head-end.
The cable broadcasting receiver is of an open cable type wherein a cable card including a conditional access (CA) system is separated from the receiver body. The cable card may also be referred to as a Point Of Deployment (POD) module, and can be detachably mounted in a slot of the body of the cable broadcasting receiver.
The receiver body in which the cable card is inserted may also be referred to as a host. Namely, the combination of the cable card and the host is called the cable broadcasting receiver.
Data services for transmission and reception of various data in cable broadcasting roughly include two modes. One is an Out Of Band (OOB) mode, and the other is a DOCSIS Settop Gateway (DSG)-associated mode.
In the DSG-associated mode, data is transmitted and received using a cable modem. In the OOB mode, data is transmitted and received using a channel.
In other words, a broadcast program is transmitted and received using an in-band channel irrespective of whether the current operational mode is the DSG-associated mode or OOB mode, and data information other than the broadcast program, for example, service information (SI), is transmitted and received using an OOB channel in the OOB mode and a cable modem in the DSG-associated mode.
At this time, the OOB mode and the DSG-associated mode are not used together, but only one thereof is set and used as the operational mode according to the cable card, head-end and host.
For this reason, the power supply for the other mode, not actually used, wastes as much power. That is, provided that power supply is made for the unused mode, the user will use a product with problems, such as an unnecessary waste of power, a waste of money and a reduction in lifetime of components.